


Fifth Wheel

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Betrayal, Broken Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Promise, Brothers, Cas feels left out, Cas isn't a brother by blood, Dean Can Be A Dick, Dean Cave, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and Sam are brothers, Disappointment, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Fifth Wheel, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mentioning of - Freeform, Never enough, Nobody is Dead, Not worthy, Sad, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam isn't helping much, Unnecessary, Useless, and not for the first time, but has the feeling he doesn't belong with the Winchesters, castiel - Freeform, feeling alone, feeling betrayed, so he feels accepted and loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Cas feels betrayed but tries to hide it. Until he can't anymore...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Fifth Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a super Destiel shipper but this idea came anyway.  
> There's a lot in the series that would suggest that there is more than just friendship between Dean and Castiel. But for various reasons, I know we'll never see that come true. So for Destiel, we have to keep reading between the lines and use our imagination.
> 
> The story is based on a part of the series that made my Destiel heart beat faster. Still, this story will be sadder and will include fictional events.  
> In the episode 'Scoobynatural' (13x16) Dean shows Sam the TV room he had finished. Sam is surprised because he didn't know about the room.  
> Later, when Cas comes into the bunker, he can't find Dean (and Sam). He goes into that room without thinking twice. This would theoretically mean that Dean has already shown Cas the TV room, maybe even used it with him?  
> I just say: Episode 'Tombestone' (13x06) where Dean reminds us that he made Cas watch this movie...

* * *

Cas walked into the bunker.  
"Sam? Dean?" No answer. "Weird..", he thought and went downstairs. "Well, where Dean's gonna be is easy." Cas went down the hall to the movie room. Dean affectionately reffered to it as 'Dean cave'. Cas entered.

In surprise he stops. On the table was a big TV. It was definitely new. Whenever he and Dean had watched movies, Dean's laptop had been connected to the projector and they had had their private screen.  
When he looked at it again, he was even more surprised. Sam and Dean were on television. In fact, they were in a comic. And more specifically, they were in Scooby - Doo. Cas swallowed.  
Seeing the brothers there made him very sad. Even if it might have been a case, but Dean had promised him that he would only take Cas with him if he ever got the chance to enter the world of Scooby - Doo. Okay, maybe they hadn't had time to wait for him but they could've sent him a message or a 'prayer'. But no, nothing.

He sat down on one of the two chairs, let his head sink to the backrest and closed his eyes. But the darkness that resulted made him afraid. He opened his eyes and was once again glad that as an angel he did not have to sleep. He could not. So he looked back at the screen. Dean and Sam had arrived at the bar in the meantime and of course Cas was happy that Dean was so happy, but it also hurt. How he would love to be there with Dean right now.

He had done so much for the brothers, so many things. Only because of Dean had he rebelled, had stood against his brothers and sisters, had turned away from heaven. He was convinced that Dean was destined for the good and therefore needed to be protected.  
He had always come when Dean had called for him. Of course Dean had done or risked something for him, but even after all these years it was always Sam who came first.

That's why Cas was so happy when Dean promised him this one time to do something alone with him. He knew that what Dean had wished for was almost impossible, but he had wanted to hope a little bit.  
And yes, he was sure that Sam's and Dean's disappearance was connected to a case, but they could have said something...

Cas made it infinitely sad to be not as important to Dean as Sam was. But what did that one dog in the one cartoon say... Oh, yeah. 'The human heart can only love one'. How right he was. With Dean, no one would take that place but Sam.  
Dean kept repeating over and over again that family comes before everything'. Only now did Cas understand what it really meant. He would never be family in that way. He had come into an existing system, was accepted and liked, but still he was the fifth wheel. That which was only used when one of the others did not work and was otherwise put away. If he left the brothers, they would not even ask where he was, they would just wait for him to come back.  
The whole thing was hurting like hell.

***********

A few weeks later.

The brothers and Cas had just returned from a case and had gathered in the kitchen to 'celebrate' the successful ending. Dean and Sam sat at the table, Cas leaned against the counter.

The brothers pushed and took a sip. Dean turned slightly in Cas direction, cheered him briefly and turned back.  
"Man, I'm glad you were here today. It would've been too much trouble for me to do it on my own. As much as I hate to admit it." Dean made a face for a second.

Sam looked at Dean, then Cas. There was something apologetic and compassionate in his eyes. Dean, who didn't get any reaction from Sam, looked up and saw that Sam was looking past him. He followed his gaze and got stuck with Cas. He frowned. Cas opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it again and looked down at the floor.

Sam put his beer bottle on the table. He cleared his throat.  
"Um... I think... I'll just..." He tried to get up, but Cas told him to sit still.  
"You know", Cas started, "at some point, the tread on the spare tire wore off, too. It would be a good time to replace it. If you use it anyway, you run the risk of an accident."  
Cas straightened up and headed for the door. Inside the doorway, he turned again and looked at Dean sadly.  
"I will never be enough, right?", he asked in a husky voice, but didn't expect an answer. He turned around and left.

It was quiet for a while, then Dean called out.  
"Hey, Cas, what-"  
But only the entrance door of the bunker was heard to close.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know the closing door is a little bit like the scene in s15e03, 'The Trap'. Believe me it still breaks my heart to see Cas leaving and Dean letting him go without saying something. So I thought I can use a similar situation in this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for writing Dean (and Sam) this way but I kinda noticed that these two aren't everytime as thankful to Cas as they should be (on the show I mean). Especially Dean should talk more to Cas, as long as he still can. There will be a day when it might be to late.
> 
> At last I hope you liked the story anyway. Please leave comment if you like.. :D


End file.
